The table has been in use for the duration of recorded history in various forms. Tables are attached in many ways, such as bolts, clamps, and compression. However, tables are almost universally a one-sided device. One side is used for the tabletop, with the other side acting as the attachment point. This limits the table to having one surface. The ability to interchangeably utilize both sides of a tabletop without the need for attachment methods that leave holes, damage surfaces, or require extensive effort is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,288, to Usher teaches an interchangeable utility table. The table is convertible into a drawing desk. The present disclosure differs from this prior art disclosure in that the prior art disclosure uses hinges to modify the table surface, does not use replaceable adhesives, does not provide a rounded edge for guiding a cutting wire or an embedded wire guide to define a cutting zone in a replaceable adhesive, and doesn't allow for both sides of the tabletop to be attached to the base. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
United States patent publication number 20070039101, to Luginbuhl, et al., teaches specialized tabletops for medical imaging. Interchangeable specialized tabletops are provided, each constructed for specific uses, such as tomographic imaging. The present disclosure differs from this prior art disclosure in that the prior art disclosure does not attach the tabletops by replaceable adhesives, does not provide a rounded edge for guiding a cutting wire or an embedded wire guide to define a cutting zone in a replaceable adhesive, and the two sides of each tabletop are not both able to be attached to the table base. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,105, to Harrawood, et al., teaches a patient support table. The table consists of interchangeable table supports and tabletops that are x-ray translucent. The present disclosure differs from this prior art disclosure in that the prior art disclosure does not attach the tabletops by replaceable adhesives, does not provide a rounded edge for guiding a cutting wire or an embedded wire guide to define a cutting zone in a replaceable adhesive, and the two sides of each tabletop are not both able to be attached to the table base. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,361,420, to Van Dolsen teaches an operating table with interchangeable tabletops. The tabletops are held on with pins and only have one usable surface. The present disclosure differs from this prior art disclosure in that the prior art disclosure does not attach the tabletops by replaceable adhesives, does not provide a rounded edge for guiding a cutting wire or an embedded wire guide to define a cutting zone in a replaceable adhesive, and the two sides of each tabletop are not both able to be attached to the table base. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,885, to Deaton, teaches modular furniture and components thereof. This is sectional furniture with multiple components that are usable together, including tabletops and table bases that can be mixed and matched. The present disclosure differs from this prior art disclosure in that the prior art disclosure attaches the tabletops by permanent adhesives, does not provide a rounded edge for guiding a cutting wire or an embedded wire guide to define a cutting zone in a replaceable adhesive, and the two sides of each tabletop are not both able to be attached to the table base. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,129, to Samples, teaches a knock-down table consisting of a top frame and attachable legs. The top frame has a lip that can hold a tabletop. The present disclosure differs from this prior art disclosure in that the prior art disclosure does not attach the tabletops by replaceable adhesives, does not provide a rounded edge for guiding a cutting wire or an embedded wire guide to define a cutting zone in a replaceable adhesive, and the two sides of each tabletop are not both able to be attached to the table base. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,649,388, to Frank, teaches a changeable-top table. The present disclosure differs from this prior art disclosure in that the prior art disclosure does not attach the tabletops by replaceable adhesives, does not provide a rounded edge for guiding a cutting wire or an embedded wire guide to define a cutting zone in a replaceable adhesive, and the two sides of each tabletop are not both able to be attached to the table base. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,480,091, to Florence, teaches a gaming table with interchangeable layouts. The present disclosure differs from this prior art disclosure in that the prior art disclosure does not attach the tabletops by replaceable adhesives, does not provide a rounded edge for guiding a cutting wire or an embedded wire guide to define a cutting zone in a replaceable adhesive, and the two sides of each tabletop are not both able to be attached to the table base. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,804, to Arnell, teaches an interchangeable tabletop. The present disclosure differs from this prior art disclosure in that the prior art disclosure does not attach the tabletops by replaceable adhesives, does not provide a rounded edge for guiding a cutting wire or an embedded wire guide to define a cutting zone in a replaceable adhesive, and the two sides of each tabletop are not both able to be attached to the table base. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,505, to De Buigne, teaches an indexing table with an interchangeable rotatable table top with gear mechanisms that cause the table to rotate. The present disclosure differs from this prior art disclosure in that the prior art disclosure does not attach the tabletops by replaceable adhesives, does not provide a rounded edge for guiding a cutting wire or an embedded wire guide to define a cutting zone in a replaceable adhesive, and the two sides of each tabletop are not both able to be attached to the table base. This prior art disclosure is pertinent and may benefit from the devices disclosed herein and is hereby incorporated for reference in its entirety for all that it teaches.